The present invention concerns a method for bar code marking on vulcanizable or vulcanized rubber products where the bar code of each marking varies from the preceding one.
Methods are known for bar code marking on paper and plastic when printing with printing ink, and any such bar code marking can only be used on vulcanizable or vulcanized rubber products whenever there are no requirements for the bar code marking wearability.